There Be Monsters
by XxxRenaxxX
Summary: I sighed to myself, leaning on my left hand my elbow to the table. I had picked up this unmannerly habit from those lazy Americans; whom obviously can not hold there own big heads anymore, and have to use there piggy hands. Futuristic world, set in 2047.


**There be Monsters.**

by ~keeah16

- - -  
World Meeting, 2047  
England pov

I sighed to myself, leaning on my left hand my elbow to the table. I had picked up this unmannerly habit from those lazy Americans; which, indecently obviously can not hold there own big heads anymore, and have to use there piggy hands. Apparently, in American meetings, (more specifically the boring ones) this gesture was used to express disgust, laziness, or bordem. Well, I was bored, and out of tea.

"...could all accomplish something if we just came together and cut back on the greenhouse emissions." Germany continued, placing a fist in his hand, as if it was to get up motivated to actually do something other than wage wars against one another. Since when had Germany cared about the planet? I don't know, and to be honest, I don't give a bloody shit.  
Germany seemed to run the whole meeting nowadays, ever since Canada fell to Russia and America took over Canada's territory...America just hadn't been the same...He always had this far away look in his eyes, like he was in pain or constantly back on the battlefield in his mind. Despite the withdraw from the other Countries he still sat at the front part of the table. It seemed that part of him still considered himself the 'hero' or what ever he said all those years ago...back when we could smile.

I scanned the room to find the empty chairs every few seats or so. In the past fifteen years Countries had either just not bothered coming to the meeting anymore. I honestly have no idea why I still attend the meetings, possibly a gentleman's nostalgia? Anyhow, the smaller of the remaining Countries would simply fade all together to be up for grabs for other larger power hungry Countries that were just watching and waiting for an opportunity to move in. I considered the amount of empty chairs, and it frightened me. How few of us there were left...Who was there left to trust anymore?

After a while, Germany finished speaking and I yawned slightly, staring boredly past him and the digital screen. As usual, he asked if anybody else would like to speak, and as usual everyone left was silent. He glared at the lot of us, and went around the room, asking the major Countries about there well-being. Of course, me now being one of the major Countries was asked, "England...do you have anything to say?"

A few reproachful glances flashed across the room as I shook my head. Germany flinched slightly and went to bother someone else. Looking back on that I should of said something about my recent defeat of France. Due to all the avoidance of other Countries, my guess was that they were thinking the same thing 'Who is England going to take over next?'. It is not my fault that that wanker France decided to wage a full-fledged war with me. Not my fault that I won without anybody's help , and took over all his territory. If that is enough to get the other Countries a bit nervous around me then there all thick.

"I have nothing to say!" America snapped at Germany, a fire in his eyes. At that the whole room went completely silent.  
"Well...then I guess the meeting is over..." before he finished his sentence, the others were already standing and half-way out of the room. The other Countries had gotten so rude lately...  
Germany walked over to Italy, who was still sitting. He gently shook his shoulder and Italy jumped slightly, looking up at him he relaxed and stood. Germany led him from the room, Italy kept his gaze on the floor the whole time, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was alright...  
"Arthur..." Came America's voice from behind me, disturbing by thoughts and I turned around. He looked troubled, his usually bright confident eyes filled with pain and confusion. I bit my lip, looking him in the face, still rather bored with my life.

"I need your help..." He mumbled, his gaze turning to his feet. Not his usual over-confident self...Wait...why me? Why ask me?

"Why me...?" I thought out loud, trying to hide the note of worry in his voice. I suddenly thought of Canada, could that be the reason for the look of hurt? "What about Japan?" I asked him, and he flinched, "His military far surpasses my own..."

"That's why I need help..." He explained, cutting me off.

My eyes widened, I could not believe what I was hearing.


End file.
